


Not Alone

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Keyleth has another round of bad luck, running into a lich while out on a solo patrol. Written for day 11 of Whumptober, the prompt was “Hypothermia”.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look who's back from another two week hiatus – it me! I ship Keyleth and Grog, they'll have so much fun together once Keyleth is out of mourning. Currently, she's still not quite over Vax, so this can be read shippy or not, it's not too overt. As always, comments are very appreciated as I'm still trying to find these character voices :) Thanks for reading!

A rumbling snore slowly woke Keyleth from her exhausted sleep. She shivered, even though it felt like she was weighted down by every blanket that had ever existed. A tiny hand was carding through her hair and singing softly.

“Pike?” she said through chattering teeth.

“Shhh, don't wake Grog,” Pike said in a low voice. “Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?”

“Cold. Tired.” Keyleth coughed and turned her head, confused. Grog was asleep beside her, his big arm cradling her against him. She felt his body heat slowly seeping into her back, thawing her frozen body. “Grog? What...”

Pike brushed a hand against Keyleth's cheek. The druid nestled into the warmth, shivering again, still chilled to the bone. “Vex and Percy are here too, they're asleep next door with their kids.”

“Why're you all here?” Keyleth asked, the words all slurring together.

“You went missing, your father was worried. We found you frozen in ice in the mountains.”

It must have been her usual bad luck to run into a lich on one of her regular patrols of the mountains of Zephra. It had resulted in an arduous fight against undead enemies, many close calls and bravery from all of Vox Machina. Pike's voice was soothing and Keyleth found it hard to keep awake.

“Grog shielded you from any further damage while we all battled the lich. He was so brave, Keyleth. He didn't move an inch, no matter what they threw at him,” Pike said and looked lovingly at her brother in all but blood.

Warmth spread through Keyleth as she imagined her friends all fighting for her. “You shouldn't have risked so much,” she mumbled, looking down and away from Pike.

Grog took a deep breath behind her, pulled her more tightly to him and tiredly said, “Worth it.” Her eyes filled up with tears of exhaustion and gratitude as she clutched his fingers and nestled into his embrace.

Pike kissed her forehead and brushed away her tears. “He's right, you're worth it. Now sleep, we'll all be here in the morning.”


End file.
